The life and Adventures of the idols and prism stars!(ON HOLD)
by Stardust-Liver
Summary: The pretty rhythm world and pripara worlds are linked together!One day the pripara system goes out if control and exploded!The wave of the system goes and effects all the idols girls that goes to pripara!Find out what happens!Plz enjoy!There is also romance,friendship,humor and drama!
1. What is happening to Parajuku?

**(DISCLAIMER)-I DO NOT PRIPARA OR PRETTY RHYTHM(ANY SERIES OF PRETTY RHYTHM I DO NOT OWN ALSO)**

* * *

 ***One night at pripara,Meganee ran to Meganii***

 **"whats wrong Meganee?"Meganii asked her**

 **"The system is out of control and it's gonna explode!"Meganee shouted**

 **"NANI?! Every one evacuate!"**

 ***BOOM*...**

* * *

 **Monday:7:00**

*knock knock knock*

"Onee-chan!WAKE UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"Non shouted from outside of Lala's door

"ughh...what?AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"Lala quickly woke up brush her teeth and her face,put her uniform,eat breakfast,took Jululu(Jewlie)and ran to school asap

 **5 minuets later...**

 **"** SAFE!"Nao said,"mou Lala why don't you ever wake up earlier?"

"ah hahahaha..."

 ***BOOM*All of a sudden there was a explosion and a magical wave spread across Parajuku and the whole earth that changed every one that goes to pripara into their idol form**

"what happened?ah why am i in my idol form?!"Nao shouted

"Me too!"Lala said

-They both ran to the front gate and they see most girls are in their pripara idol looked around and spotted her friends-

"Mirei!Sophie!"

"Lala!"They both shouted.

"why are we like this?"Lala asked."I don't know ~pri,there was this explosion tho ~pri"

"pushuuuuuuu"Sophie said

*DING DONG*

"Minna-san~ this is your principal speaking because of whats happening school will be canceled until this pripara issue is fixed"

*DING DONG*

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **thx for reading this!This is a new series and next chapter you will see Rizumu,Aira,Mion,the callings,Prizmmy,PURETTY and etc.**

 **Now GOKIGENYOU~!(HAVE A GOOD DAY~!) ;DD**


	2. The Pretty Rhythm Characters appearence

**(DISCLAIMER)-I DO NOT PRIPARA OR PRETTY RHYTHM(ANY SERIES OF PRETTY RHYTHM I DO NOT OWN ALSO)**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update guys! I have school to deal with and the ELA and Math state exams just ended...THE SCIENCE IS COMING T^T. Anyway hopefully you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Lala and the others ran to Prism stone and what they saw was not amusing. They spotted Mega-nee.

"W-what happened here?''Lala asked her

''There was a big explosion last night and the pripara system went corrupted and spread everywhere around Parajuku,turning everyone who went to pripara into their idol forms."Mega-nee explained

''So then what happened here pri~?''Mirei said,pointing at the Prism store

''Sadly,when the system went corrupted and exploded,the machine out here also exploded causing the prism store to collapse''Mega-nee said while looking at the gigantic hole in the roof and half of the store in pieces.''Hope-fully the store owner won't be upset...''Mega-nee added while looking worried

''The store owner?''Lala and the others said

All of a sudden,the door opened to see Sho coming in looking worried

''Mega-nee! What happened?''Sho asked worried

''Ah!The owner Sho-san!''Mega-nee said

Then someone came in running.''Oi Sho!N-no...need...to run so fast!''Hibiki managed to get out while panting in between breathes

''Ah,sorry sorry.I was worried about this incident''Sho said apologetically

Then the others came in running as well,first it was Rhythm(Rizumu)who came running in

''Hibiki...Sho...n-no need...to run so fast!''Rhythm managed to get out

Then a bunch of other people came in running as well,and by those people I mean Aira,Mion,Mia,the rest of Prizmmy ,PURETTY,etc. You get the point. XD

''Wow,this place really does look...blown up?''Mia said looking around

''Mia that wasn't funny''Hye-In said sweat dropping

''What?This place seriously does look blown up''

''I don't think that was the point Mia''

SoLaMi Smile watched in amusement from the sidelines until Mirei suddenly said ''Eh?Wait!You three look familiar pri~!''Lala looked at where Mirei was pointing and found out that she was pointing at Aira,Mia and it hit her.

''Eh?EEEEEEEEHHH?''Lala shouted

Everyone looked at Lala to see what the commotion was about

''What happened?''Naru said

''Aren't you three the Saints(pri~)?!''Lala and Mirei shouted together while pointing at Aira,Mia and Naru

''pushuu~~''Sophie said while floating like a jellyfish in front of Lala and Mirei

''The Saints?Us three?''Aira pointed at herself and the other two while looking looked at the other two to see that they are just as confused as she is herself

''What in the world is going on here?!''Mia shouted

* * *

 **Yes I know this is short and I seriously apologize! Plz forgive me! . Btw this is like an AU where all of the universes are combined so that is why our main three protagonists don't know who the 'Saints' are but only the ppl from the Pripara universe know**

 **In the next chapter,I might need to break the 4th wall for a bit XD**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!I'll update ASAP when school isn't in the way. Again I apologize! .**


End file.
